Shadowman/Rae Sremmurd Vol 1 1
| Series = Shadowman/Rae Sremmurd | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The comics crossover event of 2017! Valiant’s superhero icon meets Rae Sremmurd, the multiplatinum hip-hop superstars behind the #1 hit “Black Beatles,” for an unforgettable showdown at the crossroads of life and death! Before they were dominating the music charts and selling out stages worldwide, Slim Jxmmi and Swae Lee were just a pair of talented, but otherwise ordinary, brothers…until a twist of fate delivered them fame and wealth beyond their wildest imagination. Now, years later as hip-hop duo Rae Sremmurd, the brothers are bound for New Orleans…and an otherworldly encounter with the supernatural guardian called Shadowman, the lone line of the defense between our world and the Deadside that lies beyond… The Valiant Universe collides with two of the most influential artists in hip-hop today as Shadowman and Rae Sremmurd come face to face to forge a new legend of fame, fortune, and magic – as told by rising star Eliot Rahal (BLOODSHOT’S DAY OFF) and renowned artist Renato Guedes (Wolverine)! Shadowman/Rae Sremmurd Appearances Featured Characters: * * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Boss at mattress factory * * * Migo * Styx * Vinny Locations: * * ** * Louisiana ** New Orleans * ** Items: * Black Beatles * Hourglass * * Mattresses * Perplexing Pegasus * Robert Johnson's guitar Vehicles: * Boat Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B/C), & (1:10), & (1:20) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * This is Valiant Entertainment's first comic book to prominently feature a real life music group and the first time since Valiant Comics' that featured Aerosmith. * Rae Sremmurd are a real life hip-hop combo. * The characters of Migo and Vinny are based on Rae Sremmurd's real life manager (Jeremy "Migo the Plug" Ellis) and Atlanta-based lawyer (Vinny Kumar), respectively. * The mentioned Styx is a reference to a deity and river in but there also is a real life music band called . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:SM RS 001 COVER-A GUEDES.jpg|'Cover A' by Renato Guedes SM RS 001 COVER-B JONES.jpg|'Connecting Cover B' by Leif Jones SM RS 001 COVER-C JONES.jpg|'Connecting Cover C' by Leif Jones SM RS 001 VARIANT RYP.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp & Andrew Dalhouse SM RS 001 VARIANT SUAYAN.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Mico Suayan & Brian Reber SM RS 001 COVER-A NYCC.jpg|'NYCC Exclusive Cover' by Renato Guedes Cover Art (Textless) SM RS 001 COVER-A GUEDES-TL.jpg SM RS 001 COVER-BC JONES-TL.jpg SM RS 001 VARIANT RYP-TL.jpg SM RS 001 VARIANT SUAYAN-TL.jpg Promotional Art Previews (lettered) SM RS 001 001.jpg SM RS 001 002.jpg SM RS 001 003.jpg SM RS 001 004.jpg SM RS 001 005.jpg SM RS 001 006.jpg Previews (unlettered) SM RS 001 001 unlettered.jpg SM RS 001 002 unlettered.jpg SM RS 001 003 unlettered.jpg SM RS 001 004 unlettered.jpg Panels Devil Opportunity SM-RS-1 001.jpg Robert Johnson SM-RS-1 001.jpg Robert Johnson SM-RS-1 002.jpg Mississippi SM-RS-1 001.jpg Tupelo SM-RS-1 001.jpg Vinny Kumar SM-RS-1 001.jpg Related References External links